


[Podfic] Rest My Secrets

by turva_auto



Series: Podfic [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Audio Format: MP3, Bodyguard, Kid Fic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4550631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turva_auto/pseuds/turva_auto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geno’s been running away for years, from the scandal in Magnitogorsk, from any chance of getting his heart broken again. He’s working as a bouncer in Pittsburgh when he meets Sidney Crosby—hockey phenom, single dad, looking for someone to handle personal security for his little girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Rest My Secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyJanelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJanelly/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [LadyJanelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJanelly/pseuds/LadyJanelly). Log in to view. 



> by LadyJanelly: Warnings: Memories/mentions of child abuse (not specific, power imbalance, age difference, student/mentor), stalker, gun violence, one instance of homophobic language
> 
> Notes: Thanks to James and QueenKlu and all the others who were kind enough to look this over and give me crit, back when it was half-done. Thanks to QueenKlu for being more than a beta, more like a strong editor and hitting me with hard but accurate critique, and I wish I'd had more time to implement more of the suggestions. Thanks to the organizers of the Finish-your-S**t bigbang, without whom I’d never have gotten off my ass and finished this.

**Length** :  2h : 05min

 **Streaming/Download**  : [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/t9yz62t93p2m4lr/rest%20my%20secrets.mp3?dl=0)[  
](https://www.dropbox.com/s/6xm4q0tql3nj4ao/see%20this%20through.mp3?dl=0)**o** **r via:** [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/a99r9nnm3wxp9bc/rest_my_secrets.mp3)

  

I'm not native English but I did my best, I want to thank [LadyJanelly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJanelly/pseuds/LadyJanelly)  for allowing me to produce this. I hope you'll like it. 

I would be grateful if you leave a comment whether or not it needs improving :)

 

 


End file.
